This invention relates to laminates of a synthetic resin containing graphite, fiberglass, ceramics and similar fibers, and to a process for producing them. The laminates of this invention are especially suited for use as aircraft components.
One method of presently forming these types of laminates is by bonding a layer of woven graphite fibers to a layer of resin, and heating the two layers to melt the resin and impregnate it into the fiber. However, this technique produces a stiff product that does not follow the contours of a substrate very well.
Another method of producing reinforcement laminates is to simply weave the graphite fiber into a fabric, impregnate the fabric with resin, followed by curing. However, this method requires a wet prepreg system to effect bonding between the graphite fibers and resin.
Still another method of producing laminates is to coat the graphite fibers with polymer powder and then melt the powder into the graphite fibers under pressure to form the laminate. But this process results in loss of resin when the powder separates from the graphite fabric or fibers.
It would be desirable to produce a laminate whose precursor has sufficient flexibility that would enable it to be easily shaped to conform with a substrate, mold, etc.
Further, a graphite and resin fiber laminate is desired in which the interweave of graphite and resinous fibers can be present as various standard weave combinations, such as unidirectional, bidirectional, plain, twill, etc.
In addition, there is desired a laminate of graphite fibers, and the like, with a resinous, thermoplastic material including film and fiber forming resins such as polyethylene, polypropylene, polyester, nylon, polyether ether ketone, etc.
Also, a laminating process is desired that does not involve a messy prepreg step. Eliminating this prepreg step would also avoid storing process chemicals that do not have good shelf life properties, and to avoid refrigeration expenses.